Moonlit (WIP)
Moonlit is a side-scrolling Paper Mario like game, planned to release on all platforms. It's developed by STYX Co. and is heavily IN PROGRESS. Chapter 1: Who...? Lance awakens out of bed to the sound of the birds' chirping, and dashing down the street runs into Darreth. Darreth tells you his dog, Dewey, got out again. He asks Lance for help in which Lance agrees, and they search all of Volley Town for it. Soon enough Dewey is found hiding between a bush, when a loud crash is heard... going to investigate, a large meteorite has seemed to crash in the middle of town - out emerging from it is a large purple alien. He tells the player very vague hints that Lance is something special, until Lance's mother comes to intervene. The alien, now revealed as leader of an alien race, Osmio, tells the player he'll be outside...and in the hopes he does come, in which Osmio will try to explain a bit further. After this, you take Darreth home to his parents...who constantly murmur about Darreth being a "disappointment" and whatnot, until you convince your mother to go and see the alien. She agrees, but says that he must go with somebody, and to take his homemade spear in case anything happens. We soon see a glimpse of Darreth sneaking out of his home while his parents are sleeping, he gives Lance a cookie he bought from the Bloo Mart in town. He then reminds Lance that the Town is ruled by a mysterious man living up in the mansion, only known as "The Gentleman". This Gentleman forces the citizens of Volley Town to pay taxes daily, and forbids anyone entering or leaving Volley Town. Darreth says that maybe if they can get the gate open, they could go into the mansion and ask the Gentleman for permission to leave. The next day Lance stops by the Bloo Mart, previously closed due to plumbing, and buys a crowbar. After getting Darreth they unlock the gate and head into the Gentleman's Mansion. After fighting spiders and other strange inhabitants of the mansion, they meet Gentleman Spider - the owner of the mansion and ruler of Volley Town. He seems to be a giant Mutated Spider and says he will never let anybody past Volley Town, in which a fight breaks out. Lance wins and with Darreth, they head out to talk to Osmio. Osmio informs them that an evil man has enslaved the Cosmians to do 'unknown evil deeds', and says that Lance might be the key to beating him. After talking with his mother, Lance heads out to find the seven Pages of "Mona's Fable", which Osmio claims to be the only solution to fight him off. This explanation is very brief. Chapter 2: Lean Mean Mother At the beginning of this chapter, a cutscene is shown where a man in an orange suit and a large smile stands atop a large mountain, as many Cosmians are below it - this is presumably the evil man Osmio was referring to. He points to the Cosmians as they open a large crate, as they begin remove the locks four spidery like creatures jump out - as they jump around a floating figure with a multi-colored robe laughs...and the cutscene ends. It soon fades to a dark room, in which Osmio claims to be "The Dimensional Rift". Osmio explains that this strange place is the rift between all dimensions, and that it's doors can transport someone to any territory in the universe. The place is guarded by a penguin-like creature named Egg Beater, and he says that Osmio can sense where these "Mona Fable Pages" are anywhere in the universe, and that egg Beater will teleport them there. It is then that Osmio tells the boys to walk through the first door, in which they will be transported to the location of the Stellian Page - or near it, anyways, as Osmio cannot guarantee an exact location. Lance and Darreth walk through the door, and arrive in Vain Jungle. They start to traverse through the jungle for the first page, soon enough arriving at a similar large meteorite from their hometown - out of it, large purple like aliens emerge...the Cosmians. The Cosmians attack and the as the two progress on, the jungle becomes more progressively infected with the Cosmians. Soon enough they reach the page, in which Osmio refers to as the "Stellian Page". As Lance and Darreth go to grab it, the floating figure re-appears. After speaking, he steals the Stellian Page and heads off into the forest - after this the Jungle is completely infected and soon enough they reach the deepest pit of the forest - a purple smoke looms in the air as the floating figure stands there. He releases one of the creatures from the cutscene at the beginning of the chapter, who are now refered to as "Umbros", and it jumps into the purple fog and the figure and smoke dissapear...a large darkness swarms where the Umbro landed, in it's place is a large purple mouth. A small bug flies over and soon the mouth opens and eats it whole...the plant is known as Audrey, a now infected Venus Flytrap. After beating the plant, the Stellian Page falls out of grasp. Osmio congratules the boys on their victory, they take the page and the chapter ends. Chapter 3: The Full Story This chapter starts off with yet another cutscene with the villains, this time they actually speak - we see the floating creature from before and the man with the grin on his face talking, in which the floating creature's name is finally given as Oxygen. After explaining the deal with the Stellian Page, the grinned man orders another Umbro to be sent out and the cutscene ends. It opens back up with Osmio and the boys back at The Dimensional Rift, it's then that Osmio senses the next page - the Lunaran page - near the Achens Ruins off, just outside of Step City. After heading their it seems the place is filled with tourists - and as they traverse they find many fossils before shortly, finding the Lunaran Page. Osmio says it was lucky they found it so close, but as they go to pick it up a large void appears, with the smiled man appearing. He claims the page as his own so they cannot grab it, and takes the page with him - soon after releasing a large explosion. Osmio, Lance, and Darreth soon wake up to find the Achens Ruins' Fossils have been re-animated, and the ancient manuscripts re-awakened. Osmio soon decides it would be needed for the boys to know the full story before continuing on. He tells of the creation of Mona's Fable...and says that he didn't even know who Mona was, only the ancients knew. Long ago 7 planets existed - Stellia, Lunara, Eclipsa, Steora, Anulia, Celesta, and Cosmia. For ages the 7 planets where at war, fighting for the planets the others owned...soon it became too chaotic, when the Umbrians attacked. They came to wipe out every planet and almost succeeded - but it was at that time the 7 rulers realized what must be done. Each one created a page, a page that recited an ancient chant to drive spirits away. They combined them to make Mona's Fable, and reading the book, the Umbrians went away. They decided that each year the descendants of each leader would take turns in the reading of the book to make sure the Umbrians where kept at bay - and so this continued, and each descendant - now dubbed "Moon Children" - would read the book and the races' ancestors would take turns. Eventually it came his turn...Osmio's turn. But soon a new threat surfaced...humans. A secret ZASA mission had launched, sending humans to the 7 planets to take the resources...the leader was a man named Captain Dayne, who soon slaughtered his fellow crew members to take them for himself. He enslaved the Cosmians first, and forced the other planetarian's to retreat forever. He took Osmio - the Moon Child and current leader - and sealed his being within the meteorite that first crash landed in Volley Town. Not to mention spreading the pages to Earth, to prevent any Cosmians to turn. Osmio knew the man wanted power, and that he would soon invade Earth with his now enslaved Cosmians...he had made up about Lance being a 'chosen one', but he still said that Lance had more courage then any other human - and that he could find the seven pages, and use the power to drive of Dayne's evil heart. Lance and Darreth now knew the purpose of finding these pages, and what would be at stake. They set off on a gureling mission through Achens ruins, until they found the smiled man - Dayne. Quickly Dayne released an Umbro on the sleeping Titan-Fossil and fled, the fossil soon comes to life and attacks Lance and Darreth. After defeating it, the Lunaran page is dropped and they take it, after that the chapter ends. Chapter 4: Woodson's Secrets The chapter opens up with another cutscene, it shows Dayne and Oxygen talking yet again. This time Oxygen and Dayne talk of a building of a "District B" in the distant future, and agree that Lance and Darreth must be stalled in the finding of the Eclipsan page... soon after it opens up to The Dimensional Rift. As Lance and Darreth enter the next door Osmio informs them that he has located the next page - the Eclipsan Page - deep in Woodson Forest, but says an unstable energy is at stake. Instead they enter Step City, in hopes of traveling to the forest from another route. Arriving there through the Rift, it's discovered that all routes to Woodson Forest are blocked off due to a feuding in Construction Laws - and that the two rivaling shop CEOs, Redd Goods and Bloo Goods, are debating on who gets to build a new shop entering Woodson. Lance and Darreth go to settle it by talking to the two CEOs of each company, and it is learned that they are brothers. Redd Grover and Bloo Grover own the shops, and seemingly hate each other for a disagreement way back...on who the company would be named after, strangely enough. Lance and Darreth attempt to reunite the two and re-open Woodson Forest. After finding "Bloo's/Redd's Office Key" by bribing a security guard, they open his office and find their mother's phone number. Calling her, the boys are puncished and resolve their differences. They decide to do a grand re-opening of the Redd & Bloo shops called "Grover Goods". After this the construction stops and Lance & Darreth are allowed to continue past Woodson Forest. After clearing part of Woodson Forest, they find Wooda-Wooda village - a secret tribe deep in Woodson. They soon learn the locals of the town worship a "god" known as "The Pit", which appeared in a meteorite a few days earlier. Getting to the end of the village, the Wooda-Wooda villagers are doing a tribal dance - in which Dayne and Oxygen are apart of. Dayne explains he came there to "reawaken" their god, the pit. He dissapears in a puff of smoke, while Oxygen, after speaking with Osmio, releases an Umbro to infect the pit...releasing it's full form, the Pit Worm. The locals rejoice before it turns on them, and Lance and Darreth fight back. After beating the Worm, the locals give the page they where looking for - The Eclipsan Page, which landed in their village a couple weeks ago. The chapter ends. Chapter 5: Looming Uncertainty... The chapter opens up on a field of heavy construction and smoke, Dayne and Oxygen are seen admiring the city, claiming it to be "almost complete". They refer to it as the complete form of "District B" and say construction is almost complete...it once again fades to Osmio and the boys, standing at the next door to the next page. Osmio Chapter 6: Sea Dreams --- --- --- --- --- Chapter 7: This Looks Familiar --- --- --- --- --- Chapter 8: In The Finale --- --- --- --- --- Enemies Characters Lance - The main protagonist of Moonlit. Lance is very quite being mute the duration of the game, but is focused, determined, and pure-hearted. He often does things everyday kids would do: sports, video games, and can even be found at the training center sharpening his skills. His attire is simple...a large, blue, zip-up long-sleeved shirt. He also has dark orange eyes with blonde hair. --- --- Darreth - The secondary protagonist of Moonlit and sidekick to Lance. Darreth is very shy and quite, only talking to his one and only best friend - Lance. He's kind yet gullible, this attribute attained from his parents...who describe Darreth as a disappointment, and more often neglect him. Even so, he remains optimistic in his quest with Lance - he wears a red hoodie with a jacket pocket, usually having his hands stuffed in. Most notably his eyes are closed and angled, he also has dark chocolate hair. --- --- Osmio - A major side character and friend of Lance and Darreth. He usually is giving of friendly advice, and is the leader of the alien race: The Cosmians. The boys first meet him in a meteorite that fell from space, and he is one of the only - if not only - Cosmian not under the mind control of the games main antagonist. He's caring for his people and refuses to fight them, even when they are under an evil power. He is tall and has purple like gooey skin, with large bumps on his back and head. He has a large dark purple star shape on his right eye, his hands sink into the ground like the other Cosmians, and has green eyes, different from the yellow-eyed Cosmians. He can speak every language in the universe, due to him being the "Moon Child" on his home planet of Cosmia. --- --- Dayne - The main antagonist of Moonlit. Dayne is sadistic and cruel, enjoyably torturing his enemies rather than killing them. Rather then bluntly stating his rage, he likes to show his anger through force - and hates to lose. Along with his smile, Dayne has his sinister and iconic "Ushishishishi..." laugh, mostly used to taunt the heroes. However, as much as he tries to keep that fake, plastered on smile, Lance has broke him down to the point of insanity. He wears an orange robe-like suite and has angled down, long green eyes with a wide smile stretching form ear to ear. Most noticeably he has 4 large, purple tentacles sprouted from his back. --- --- Oxygen - The right hand man to Dayne and secondary antagonist of Moonlit. Oxygen is a strange life-form, it's species completely unknown, and a most terrifying enemy to Lance and Darreth. Oxygen is cruel, like Dayne, but loves the saddest things in life...his mind is made up of only darkness, and refuses to kill unless the victim suffers. He enjoys working alongside Dayne in his day-to-day doings, and Oxygen was said to have been found by Dayne on a distant planet. Oxygen wears a multi-colored robe with two eyes painted at either side, he also has three floating bits that make up his arms - he has claws on the right side, while his left side has no hands...instead, a chain surrounds it. He wears a large skull across his left eye and has a large grin with eyes that seem to look like they're tearing up, when in actuality, are simply how his eyes where born. --- --- Egg Beater - The ruler of "The Dimensional Rift" and friend of Osmio. Egg Beater is a penguin-like creature, said to be a Yolkian, who rules over a place between dimensions called the "Dimensional Rift". The Dimensional Rift can transport anybody to any point in any dimension, and Egg Beater's duty is to guard it form people who would abuse it's power. He's also a friend of Osmio's, and lets them use The Rift to locate the 7 pages of Mona's Fable. He has a large egg-shaped blue head and a yellow beak, his entire body is wrapped with a Santa Claus like coat. He carries around a golden staff with two holes and a marking, resembling a face. --- --- The Umbros - The parasites from Osmio's planet, that have now been corrupted by Dayne. The Umbros where once of many in Cosmia, however, once Dayne arrived - they where drove to extinction. Now only these 4 are left, George (Low left), Christopher / Chris (Low right), Abraham / Abe (Upper left), and Theodore / Teddy (Upper right). With one touch they can infect a creature to become ravenous and blood-thirsty, they're small and black with spidery like legs, and jagged-like mouths. George has a raindrop shape with a crooked smile, Chris is fatty with two bumps on his head, and a chubby life mouth. Abe has a slender body with two tuffs of spiky hair, and finally Teddy is oval-like with a red strand connected to a spiky orb of hair. Gameplay Bosses # Gentleman Spider / Fought at: Gentleman's Mansion / Gender: Male / Species: Spider # Audrey / Fought at: Vain Jungle / Gender: Female / Species: Mutated Venus Fly Trap # Titania / Fought at: Achens Ruins / Gender: ??? / Species: Titan # Pit Worm / Fought at: Wooda-Wooda Village (Red Canyon) / Gender: ??? / Species: Pitworm # Romech / Fought at: District B / Gender: ??? / Species: Mech # Crackin' / Fought at: Moss Sea / Gender: Male(?) / Species: Twinklefish # Unknown / Fought at: Gentleman's Basement / Gender: ??? / Species: ??? # Oxygen / Fought at: WIP / Gender: Male / Species: ??? # Crystal Dayne / Fought at: The Dimensional Rift / Gender: Male / Species: Human/Crystal Form Reception Trivia Category:Wii U Games